A set-top box can display a program guide that identifies different broadcast channels and programs associated with the broadcast channels. In order for a user to select a particular channel, the user may scroll through the program guide until the channel is displayed in the program guide, and then select the desired channel. Alternatively, a user can input a channel number in order to direct the user device to tune to the desired channel.